


Merlin's Endgame

by bi_swan_trash



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One Emma, F/F, Fluff and Humor, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_swan_trash/pseuds/bi_swan_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin pulls the Darkness out of Emma, but at what price? (Comedic fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a comical little piece. It may not be everyone’s chipped cup of tea, though.

Merlin had just saved Emma Swan, but at a price... her life.

“There has to be something we can do,” Snow sobbed.

“We just got to know her,” Charming agreed solemnly.

“There is, perhaps, one way to help her, but it must be done quickly,” Merlin told them, “it’s something that has saved you two many times.”

“True Love’s Kiss,” Snow realized. Merlin nodded.

“Well go for it, Hook,” Regina urged.

“Yeah! We have to save her,” Henry agreed quickly, wiping a tear from his eye. Regina hugged him closer as Hook stooped down to Emma’s lifeless body and placed a kiss on her lips. After a few moments, he pulled away, but nothing happened.

“What happened? Why isn’t it working?” Hook asked, turning to Merlin.

“You aren’t her True Love,” Merlin said plainly.

“The only other person it could be is Neal, but he died. There must be something else we can do,” Hook said, starting to panic. His happy ending was slipping away. He’d have nothing to brag about to that old crocodile if Emma died. But Merlin shook his head.

“There is another. Just one other,” he replied, turning.

“Me?” Henry asked, “it would make sense. We are family.” But Merlin stopped him.

“No, this cursed death cannot be reversed by familial love, but that of a lover,” Merlin informed the group.

“Then who else could it be?” Charming questioned. Regina could feel her cheeks heating up as she blushed profusely. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t thought about it. Emma had sacrificed herself for Regina. The love that had come from that one act had been plain enough to Regina, but she hadn’t planned on ever bringing it up except to thank Emma.

“Me,” Regina said quietly, “he means me.” The whole group was silent as Regina approached Emma. She stooped down and lifted Emma’s body up a bit before placing a kiss on her lips. An electric shock went through her body and into Emma’s. Emma awoke immediately and her knee jerk reaction was to cup Regina’s face and continue gently kissing her. When they parted, Regina helped Emma up. Everyone looked to Hook and could see the devastation on his face.

“But, how? Why?” Hook spluttered.

“Because,” Merlin said turning, a mischievous smile on his face, “Swan Queen is Endgame.”


End file.
